


Of Flaws and Showering

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Of Flaws and Showering

When you tell me  
That I take ten minute showers  
Why do you say it  
Like it's a bad thing?  
Like it's a character flaw?

I simply enjoy my time  
Spent under the water  
Be it hot or cold  
Sometimes it's the only quiet time  
I have all day  
Showering not only keeps me clean  
It keeps me sane

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
